Te Amo, Porra!
by IBlack LadyI
Summary: Ron finalmente teve coragem para disser tudo o que sente por Hermione.One Shot! Deixem R&R!


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Te Amo, Porra! © Black Lady

Copyright © Set/2005

- Hermione, posso dar uma olhadinha não seu trabalho de Poções? – perguntou Ron.

Ron, Hermione e Harry estavam sentados em uma mesa na sala comunal da Grifinória, depois das aulas da tarde. Hermione terminava seu dever de Transfiguração enquanto Harry e Ron, atrasados como sempre, terminavam o trabalho de Poções para a manhã seguinte.

- Ron, você precisa aprender a fazer suas próprias tarefas! – exclamou Hermione sem tirar os olhos de seu pergaminho.

- AH, Mione! Só uma olhadinha. Não vai fazer mal. – disse ele com uma cara pidona.

- Não!

"Como eu posso gostar dela?" pensou Ron balançando a cabeça negativamente e se virando para Harry.

- Tô na mesma situação que você. – disse Harry antes mesmo de Ron abrir a boca.

Ron teve que fazer a coisa que mais odiava. Procurar resposta nos livros. Não conseguia entender o interesse que Hermione tinha por eles. Um monte de palavras juntas que davam sono. Que na maioria das vezes, não faziam sentido para ele.

- Hermione? – chamou Neville da mesa de trás deles. – Acho que essa coruja e para você.

Ron se virou para a janela e viu uma coruja branca com uma carta amarada na perna parada no para-peito da janela. Viu quando Hermione se levantou do seu lado para pegar a carta, e aproveitou para pegar o trabalho de Poções da amiga.

Hermione estava tão concentrada em sua carta que não viu Ron pegando seu trabalho.

Sorriu ao ver quem era o remetente. Apesar de nunca ter passado pela sua cabeça a idéia de ter algo a mais com ele, sempre gostara de suas converas.

FlashBack

- Te odeio, Ron! – gritou Hermione antes de sair correndo do Salão principal, esbarrando em Gina no caminho.

- O que você fez dessa vez? – perguntou Gina se sentando ao lado do irmão para almoçar.

- Eu não fiz nada! Ela que se irrita por tudo! – disse Ron emburrado – Melhor ir falar com ela. – disse se levantando e refazendo o caminho que Hermione tinha feito.

- Não entendo esses dois. – disse Harry, que estava sentado em frente à Gina.

- Eu entendo. E eles também, só que são muito cabeças dura para admitirem. – disse Gina se servindo.

- É eu sei disso. Só não entendo porque eles não se entendem logo. Eu não agüento mais essas brigas deles.

- Deixa comigo. Acho que ta na hora de dar uma mãozinha pra eles. – disse Gina pegando duas torradas e se levantando.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Você vai ver. Apenas tenha certeza de fazer os dois estarem no mesmo lugar depois das aulas de tarde. E pergunte quem mandou a carta.

- Que carta?

- Apenas pergunte. – disse Gina sorrindo e saindo do Salão.

"_Querida Hermione._

_Como você está? Eu estou bem. Apenas escrevendo para dizer que estou com saudades de você. _

_Me escreva assim que puder._

_Viktor Krum"_

- Acho que assim está bom! – disse Gina sorrindo, enrolando o pergaminho e se dirigindo para o corujal.

Fim FlashBack

Harry se lembrou das palavras de Gina no momento que ouviu a palavra carta sair da boca de Neville. São não entendia como uma carta poderia ajudar seus melhores amigos. Esperou que Hermione terminasse de ler a carta para perguntar de quem era.

- Ninguém importante. – respondeu ela escondendo a carta de baixo de um livro.

- Ninguém importante? – perguntou Ron sem tirar os olhos do trabalho de Hermione.

- Uhum. – concordou ela recomeçando a escrever.

"Eu preciso fazer ela falar de quem é." Pensou Harry. – Como ninguém importante?

- Apenas um amigo. – respondeu ela distraidamente.

- Um amigo? – Você tem amigos fora de Hogwarts? – perguntou Ron a olhando.

- Tenho.

- Quem?

- Isso é problema meu. – respondeu Hermione irritada. Odiava quando se intrometiam em sua vida.

- Aposto que é o Vitinho. – provocou Ron.

- Isso é problema meu, já disse! – respondeu Hermione em um tom mais alto.

- Lógico que é o Vitinho! – disse Ron – Ele já te pediu em namoro?

- O nome dele é Viktor, não Vitinho! – disse Hermione, a essa altura já gritando.

"Muito bem, Gina. Você conseguiu fazer eles brigarem de novo!" pensou Harry já se afastando da mesa. Sabia que quando eles começavam a brigar, era melhor se afastar.

- Desculpe, se eu não sei o nome do seu namoradinho! – gritou Ron brigando.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – berrou Hermione também ficando de pé.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Ron puxou a carta que estava em baixo do livro, e riu quando viu que era de Viktor Krum.

- Eu sabia que era ele. – disse Ron lendo a carta.

- Me devolve isso! Você não tem o direito de ler as minhas cartas, Ronald! – gritou Hermione.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Ron quando Hermione tomou a carta das mãos dele.

- Não te interessa!

- Seu eu tô perguntando, é porque eu quero saber! – gritou Ron.

- Para que você quer saber?

- Porque eu te amo, porra! – gritou ele levado pela raiva.

Hermione simplesmente congelou no lugar onde estava. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – O que? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Eu te amo, Mione! – disse Ron andando de um lado para o outro – Eu amo o seu cabelo e o jeito que você não consegue o controlar. Eu amo o fato de você ser linda sem maquiagem e de tirar o fôlego quando usa. Amo os seus olhos de chocolate e o jeito como você parece ler minha mente quando me olha nos olhos. Amo o seu sorriso e o jeito que ele ilumina onde quer que você esteja. Na verdade eu sou viciado nele. – as palavras pareciam sair incontrolavelmente da boca de Ron – Eu sabia disso desde a primeira vez que te vi, apenas levou algum tempo para ter certeza de que era isso que eu sentia. E somente quando eu vi você no Departamento de Mistérios, inconsciente, quase sem respirar, ensangüentada, quando eu quase te perdi, foi que eu percebi que eu preciso de você. Que eu não consigo mais viver sem você. Preciso que você me note, e isso eu sempre consegui com as brigas, por isso eu implico tanto com você. Pelo simples fato de te ama e querer...

Antes que Ron conseguisse terminar o que estava pensando, Hermione correu até ele, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou.

Não acreditou quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. Aqueles lábios com que sonhava a tanto tempo. Rapidamente passou os braços pela cintura dela. E se surpreendeu quando sentiu a língua de Hermione roçando no seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem. Como o gosto dela era bom. Como a língua dela era macia. Como ela era perfeita. Resmungou baixinho quando Hermione quebrou o beijo.

- Eu também te amo, Ron. – disse Hermione antes de beijá-lo novamente.


End file.
